Sonic the hedgehog Wanted
by Electrokid59
Summary: This story takes place two days after Spike's funeral and is a sequel in some ways. Think you Christianape99 for all the support. Will contain stylized Violent content, including gunplay action, sequences of hand to hand combat, suggestive themes, Mayhem and Explosions and menace and some humor.
1. A new life

Sonic continued watching Spike's old fights. "I can't believe he's gone" Said Sonic sadly. "He was such a nice person" said Tails. Sonic looked at the picture of Spike and him and Amy on the dresser. "That was my first mission with him" said Sonic. Sonic put in another fight DVD. This was the fight between Spike and Dark the panther. The fight was incredible, it lasted four rounds out of five. Sonic started to remember. Sonic and Spike planned a surprise for Winter before Spike went off on the mission. Sally acorn also helped, as well as Amy rose. It was Winter the fox's birthday and Spike was going to get engaged to her, after taking her out for Dinner.

Sonic and Spike were close friends. Muttski (Sonic's dog) jumped up on his lap, holding a chew toy in his mouth. He was waiting eagerly for Sonic to throw it. Sonic picked it up and tossed it and Muttski ran after it. Muttski returned with the chew toy in his mouth. Tails grabbed it and tossed it, Muttski ran after it again. Sally came in the room. Sonic slipped his socks on. "Hey girl" said Sonic giving her a kiss on the lips. YUCK! said Tails making a fake gagging sound. "How are you doing?" asked Sally giving Sonic a hug. "pretty good" replied Sonic. "You still sad about Spike?" asked Sally. "Kind of" replied Sonic.

Sally gave him a kiss on the nose. "Rotor needs to see you" She said, then her and Sonic walked off. Sonic picked her up and dashed over to Rotor's workshop. "Hey Rote whats up" asked Sonic as he put Sally down. "Sonic you need to see this" said Rotor with a look of worry on his face. To be continued.


	2. Calm before the storm

Rotor led Sonic to his computer. Sonic looked and was shocked at what he saw, It was a picture of Scourge, he had escaped the Zone prison. "He'll be coming for me" Sonic said as he walked away from the computer. "What was it?" asked Sally seeing the concerned look on Sonic's face. Sonic didn't say anything for a few seconds, "It's nothing, just one of Robotnik's threats" said Sonic, he was lying of course. Sonic put his arm around Sally and they walked off. "What did Rotor show you" asked Sally as she stroked his quills softly. "Scourge is on the loose, he wants to get even" replied Sonic.

"That's no problem, you'll stop him like always" she said with a confident smile. Sonic wasn't so sure, he hadn't been in a battle for six months and had gained 5 pounds. "Maybe" said Sonic. Sally snuggled her head in Sonic's chest, "You'll beat him" she said giving Sonic encouragement. Sonic gave her a hug and they began kissing.

Meanwhile in Robotnik's base

Scourge ,Mamba, Diamond, Lazera, and Fang were gearing up for war. Scourge's eyes were intense, he looked like a shark that smelt blood in the water. To the others it was about the money, to him it was about revenge. Mamba tapped on Scourge's shoulder. "Why are you so quiet?' he asked. "I'm thinking" replied Scourge. "Of what" asked Mamba. Scourge was quiet for a second, then he gave Mamba a sick smile, "Revenge" replied Scourge. Scourge put his black leather flame jacket on and his sunglasses. "Hail to the king baby" said Scourge as they took off in the drop ship.

Winter the artic fox was at Spike's grave.

(Winter's point of view)

Why did he have to die like this?, What monster would do this?. I'll always love you Spike. We will be together some day, Don't forget me (Winter puts flower on grave and walks away)

Meanwhile

Sonic was getting ready for bed, he brushed his teeth and took off his shoes and jumped face first in his bed, he went through is usual routine he flopped around trying to find his spot, Then passed gas loudly and went to sleep. Little did he know danger was on it's way. Sonic's ears perked up and he awoke at 2:00 am to Muttski barking outside. So he got out of bed, his quills were messed up and his eyes had dark circles under them. All of a sudden Muttski was silenced. Sonic rushed to see what was going on. To be continued.


	3. Break in

Sonic stopped in his tracks at the back door. He saw a faint scope glint in the woods behind his house, about two hundred yards away. He had to think of something quick. He crouched down and belly scrawled over to his kitchen window. He peeked over the counter. Luckily the sniper didn't see him.

(Sonic's point of view)

They're probably here to capture me, So I need to come up with something fast and draw them in the house, then I have a advantage.

Meanwhile Scourge and his team were still watching the house. Scourge was the spotter and Fang/Nack was the sniper. "If you see him, put a bullet in him, but don't kill him" commanded Scourge. "roger that mate" said Fang/Nack. "This is boring lets just break in and bust his head said Mamba the gorilla. Scourge turned around and gave him a menacing stare, causing him to shut his mouth. Eyes on target said Fang/Nack. Sonic was staring out the window of the upstairs bedroom.

"Take the shot" said Scourge. Fang pulled the trigger and downed Sonic. "Time to break in" said Diamond the wolf, equipping her pistol. Mamba the gorilla kicked the door and they ran up stairs. They found a coat hanger with pillows strapped to it, it had a bullet hole in it.

Scourge kicked a hole in the wall, He was boiling with rage. He punched Fang/Nack in the face. "You shot a (censor) Decoy" said Scourge, his face red with anger. "Spread out and find him" he yelled to Fang/Nack and the others. Fang/Nack went with Diamond and Lazera the porcupine, While Mamba went with Scourge. Sonic was following Lazera, Diamond and Fang/Nack.

Fang/Nack's brow was sweating and he clutched his sub machine gun tightly. Diamond was as cold as ice, she was calm and her eyes as still as a dark blue lake. "This is eerie as heck' said Lazera. All of a sudden something rushed past Fang. "What was that?!" asked Fang franticly. "Possible target in the living room" said Diamond on her ear radio. "Roger that, we are on our way" replied Scourge.

Scourge rushed at super speeds to the living room leaving Mamba to search the basement. "Mamba status check, are you okay?" asked Diamond over her earpiece. Sonic's voice answered, "He doesn't look so good, He might need some asprin". Scourge zoomed to the basement, but Sonic wasn't there, Mamba was on the floor unconscious.

"This is creepy" said Lazera as she scanned the room nervously. Suddenly Scourge turned to see Sonic. Sonic kicked him in the face causing him to go flying across the room and into the wall, the impact was so great it dented. Sonic jumped in the air and launched at Scourge, Scourge put his feet up in defense and sent Sonic flying back. Scourge pulled his pistol and fired a few rounds, which Sonic dodged easily, Sonic came n with a front flip kick, but Scourge jumped back and avoided it.

Sonic lunged at scourge and threw a combination of punches and finished the combination with back spin kick. Only a few of the punches landed and Scourge caught Sonic's fought and punched him in the gut. Scourge landed a spinning back fist on Sonic's snout and Flying knee strike. Sonic was now on the ground. Scourge jumped up in the air and came down with a stomp, Sonic rolled out of the way and swept Scourge's legs from underneath him. Sonic got on top of him and started raining down punches and elbow strikes. Scourge defended himself and kicked Sonic off.

Sonic and Scourge got to their feet. Sonic went for a straight right but Scourge parried it and gave Sonic a stepping side kick to the face. Sonic stumbled back and the fight BE CONTINUED.


	4. breaking down

Sonic and Scourge now stood only a few feet in front of each other. Lazera came rushing down stairs. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the two hedgehogs. both were bruised slightly and sonic's lip was bleeding a little. The violet porcupine smiled and her eyes lit up pink, then beams of energy came out of her hands. She shaped them into swords and then struck a fierce pose. "Impressed?" she asked Sonic. "A little" he replied. Sonic knew he was in a bad position. Scourge picked his gun off the ground and walked over and stood over by Lazera. " She's magnificent , and I'm not just talking about her looks" said Scourge patting her on the back. Sonic knew the rest of the team would be coming soon, he had to think fast.

Sonic saw Mamba's knife on the ground and Lazera and Scourge were right under the light bulb. Sonic reacted with blinding speed and flung the knife at the bulb, causing it to burst into pieces. Sonic then capitalized on the distraction and ran up the stairs and grabbed scourge by the throat, he then slammed scourge into the kitchen floor. Diamond and Fang rushed into the room. Diamond pulled the trigger and shot a burst of five rounds. Sonic did a corkscrew flip over them and grabbed Diamond's weapon from her. He then swept her legs with a kick and then put both of his feet into Fangs chest, sending him flying back and crashing into the wall.

Diamond got up and got into her martial arts stance. Sonic avoided one of her kicks and tried to restrain her without hurting her, Sonic doesn't like to hit women. He grabbed her left wrist and dodged her right jab, then grabbed her leg and took her to the ground. She fought back ferociously, She tried to knee Sonic in the groin and tried to bite his arm. Sonic pinned her limbs to the ground. He couldn't think of a way to immobilize her without hurting her. Sonic put her face in his chest and pressed her there till she passed out.

Sonic got to his feet only to be struck by a fast moving object. Scourge was now on top of Sonic. He began unleashing feral elbows on Sonic's face. Sonic blocked and got Scourge into a Kimura arm lock , then he slammed Scourge's head into the ground. Sonic got to his feet and ran out the back door. Sonic found his dog Muttski dead on the back porch, a bullet in his side. Sonic started whimpering and panting, he tried to hold back his emotions but he couldn't. Sonic picked up the dead dog and began sobbing softly, he had Muttski since he was a child.

Sonic buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Muttski, I was to late" said Sonic with tears pouring out of is eyes. Scourge got to his feet and walked outside. He hit Sonic in the back of the head. "Your pathetic" said Scourge as he paced around Sonic. "I'm gonna kill you, why would you shoot a innocent creature, Muttski didn't do anything to you!" said Sonic still crying.

"Because I love watching you suffer, you put me in the zone prison for two years, I was in a five by five cell with no window,I never got out, not even for exercise and now I'm going to destroy everything you care about" replied Scourge, then he stomped Sonic in the face and knocked him unconscious. All of a sudden swat team showed up and Scourge and his team left. Crush the hedgehog burst through the door and rushed over to Sonic. To be continued


	5. Comatose

Crush rushed over to Sonic. "Get a medic" said Crush to one of his teammates. A medic came in and checked on Sonic. "He has minor lacerations and a few bruises but he should be fine" said the medic. Crush looked over next to Sonic, their was a dead dog. Sonic still had tears on his cheeks. The medic checked Sonic's pulse and vitals. "Something is not right he should be awake right now" said the medic, The medic was Dak the squirrel. "Whats wrong" asked Crush. "He's in a coma" replied Dak. Crush picked up Sonic and put him on a stretcher. Amy rushed in the room just as they were putting Sonic in the truck. She tried to run to Sonic but Crush pulled her back. "LET ME GO" she screamed as she squirmed to get free. "Whats going on Crush" she asked panting frantically. Crush sighed, he didn't know how to tell her. "Well he...he..uh..he's in a coma" said Crush. This sentence shattered Amy's heart. Sally, Knuckles, and Tails showed up just as Sonic was gone. "What's going on" asked Sally as she walked up to the sobbing Amy.

Amy told the team the news. Tails began crying. "Who did this to my big brother?" he asked in a broke voice. "It was Scourge" said Sally. "That's impossible he's in the zone prison right?" asked Knuckles. "He escaped, Rotor told Sonic and Sonic told me" replied Sally. Tails hugged Amy's waste and started heaving and crying. Amy hugged him and gave him a kiss on the head. "We need to find who did this" said Knuckles clinching his fist. Sally wiped a tear off her cheek. "Scourge is going to pay" she said confidently. The team went to their houses and got some rest. Amy didn't sleep at all, she stared at the stars all night. She loved Sonic more then anyone else. She folded her hands and said a quick prayer for Sonic.

the next day (Friday). Tails went to visit Sonic in the hospital. He sat on a stool next to Sonic's bed. "Sonic I know you can hear me, your mind and hearing are still present, please wakeup" said Tails as he held Sonic's hand. Tails sat with him for two hours, then he went to Amy's house. Amy hadn't slept at all, she had dark circles under her eyes and hadn't ate all day. Amy had tear stains on her fur and was sitting on the couch watching a drama. Tails sat next to her and gave her a chocolate bar. "Amy you have to eat, you can't starve yourself" said Tails. Amy ate it quickly. "Thanks Tails "BURP* excuse me" she said blushing a little. Amy put her arms around her little buddy and they watched a show together. "Tails your like a little brother to me" she said patting his head. He gave her a huge hug.

Meanwhile Knuckles was in his basement hitting a punching bag. He wanted a piece of Scourge.

(Knuckles point of view)

I'm going to find him and break his scrawny neck! He will be sorry that he messed with blue. He's about to be begging for mercy. Gee all this threatening has made me hungry.

Meanwhile at Winter the fox's house. She was watching a cartoon with Rica. They had got the news about Sonic. "Mommy will he be all right" asked Rica with her big brown fox eyes. "I don't know sweetie" Winter replied. Winter wasn't gonna count Sonic out yet.

To be continued.


	6. Vanished without a trace

Sonic still laid in the hospital bed. Nightmares of Scourge killing the freedom fighters haunted him. He couldn't wake up and was being drove crazy, he tossed and turned in his bed, but never could wake. The doctors had to give him a mild calming medicine to keep him from moving in his comatose state. The doctors were amazed that he was able to move, usually coma patients don't. Amy was sitting down with a pint of cherry vanilla ice cream and watching a soap drama. Sonic had now been in a coma for four days. Tails sat by her. "You know what I think of Eliza's and jock's Romance? *passes gas* said Tails letting one go and laughing. This made Amy laugh a little. "That's what I think to" agreed Amy, they'd been making fun of the drama for like four hours. Sonic usually did that during soap drama when him and Sally were over, Sally thought he was rude and immature, but Amy thought it was funny . "Have you checked on Sonic today?" asked Amy. "Yeah" replied Tails. "Is he doing any better?" asked Amy. "The doctors say he keeps walking around in his Coma" replied Tails. "That's bizarre" said Amy.

"One doctor says he was walking down the hallway at midnight" said Tails. "He must be trying to wake up" said Amy. "It's possible" said Tails. Knuckles burst through the door. "Guys this is Important...Wait why does it stink in here?" asked Knuckles. Amy pointed at Tails. "Tails lay off the cheese fries we already have Sonic's chili dog stinkers and Silver's Latin food gas which is bad enough" said Knuckles grabbing his nose.

"Anyway...um...what was it?...oh YEAH! Sally went missing last night!" said Knuckles remembering what he was doing. "HOW?" asked Amy and Tails in unison. "We have no idea, She just vanished with no clues" said Knuckles. "When was the last time you saw her?" asked Amy "I remember her talking to Rotor then going back to her cabin to go bed" replied knuckles. "She couldn't just vanished someone had to take her *passes gas again but louder* pardon me" said Tails as he blushed. "Enough funny business this is serious" said Knuckles. "Who would be quiet enough to pull this off" asked Amy.

Meanwhile a black hedgehog with a purple belly and purple head quills was pushing Amy to Robotnik's office. half of his black striped purple quills were over one eye and he had merciless glare. His eyes were yellow and burned like fire, His teeth white and canine teeth as sharp as razors. He carried a ceremonial Katana like sword and was Tall, very Tall. He towered over Sally. This hedgehog was Splice. Sally at one point tried to get away, he grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. He put her down in Robotnik's office then smacked her behind and then winked . Sally's temper flared up and she tried to punch him, but he flipped her on the ground. He then stood her up in front of the ugly man, known as Ivo Robotnik or Eggman what ever your preference, anyway back to the story. A smile spread across Robotnik's mustached face.

Scourge and his team stood behind him. "Scourge meet the new member of your team" said Robotnik pointing at Splice. "Impressive" said Scourge. "He's one hot devil" said Diamond as she purred at him. Splice raised his eyebrows at her. "Save this for the bedroom and let's talk to our guest here" said Robotnik pointing at Sally. Sally was frozen in fear as Scourge went for her. Meanwhile in the hospital.

(Sonic's point of view)

why cant I wake up, Scourge is still out there. I can't let him harm my friends. Come on Sonic you need to wake up. I refuse to stay here. I need to wake up. I need to fight this. I will find Scourge, I am not done yet. I will not die this way. I must fight it. I will fight it. Lord please help me fight it.

Please leave a review this is a hard story to write. To be continued


	7. On the hunt

Scourge went for Sally and took her to the roof to interrogate her. Her heart was beating in fear as Scourge carried her over to the edge. She felt like a helpless child as he carried her with one arm. He grabbed her by her foot and Dangled her upside down of the ledge. "Where is Sonic?" he asked. "I'm not telling you a *censor* thing...You...you scum bag!" she yelled at him. "OUCH!, I think you hurt my wittle feelings said Scourge mocking her. "LET ME GO" she yelled furiously. "Okay" He said loosing his grip. Sally screamed in terror. "Just kidding" he said breaking into chilling laughter. "Now if you tell me what I want and do me a favor your free bargained Scourge. "Sonic's in a Coma" said Sally confessing. "What?, I must of hit him a little too hard" said Scourge scratching his head. He put Sally back up on the roof. "My little favor is a kiss like you mean it" said Scourge chuckling. Scourge pulled Sally in and they lock lips for Half a minute before he released her. He then pushed Sally down on the floor of the roof. Sally wiped off her lips. "Your a monster" she said as she started crying.

"Thank you" said Scourge as he walked away with a smirk. Splice then came and got Sally. "Are you okay" he asked as he picked her up gently and dusted her off. She was still crying. He gave her a hug. She was amazed at how caring he was. "I'm sorry for what he did to you" said Splice sincerely. "Why do you care?" asked Sally. "I'm not what you think I am, I have no choice ,but to serve Robotnik. He has my young sister, she's only eight years old. She is all I have left" replied Splice. A tear trickled down his cheek. "Your free to go" he said as he walked away. Sally down the building and made her way through the city and found Amy's apartment. It was cold and rainy. She was shivering and had been walking for fifteen minutes in the pouring rain.

She rang the doorbell and Amy opened. Amy was shocked and she dragged Sally inside. She fixed her some cookies and hot tea and wrapped her in a blanket. Sally explained what happened. Amy was disturbed and angry. Tails came in the door and was excited to see sally. He ran over to Sally and gave her a big warm hug. His tails waved happily. "I'm so glad your safe Aunt Sally" he said. Knuckles came in and Sally explained to them both what happened. If Knuckles didn't already hate scourge before he sure as heck does now. "When I find him I'm going to rip off his arms and shove them down his throat" said Knuckles who was redder than usual. "Where was he last?" asked Tails. "I don't remember" replied Sally. "I guess we'll have to search tomorrow after some sleep" said Amy. Sally was afraid. Tails sat next to her on the couch and leaned on her. She soon fell asleep as well as Tails.

Tommorow morning.

Amy was fixing breakfast for the team. She made toast and omelets with mushrooms and cheese inside and some sweet rolls and bacon. Everyone ate till they were full. Silver was also with them. "Your a great cook" * burps super loud* excuse me" said Silver to Amy patting his belly, which had expanded from all he ate . "Thanks Silv" said Amy as she kissed him on the cheek. Blaze was out of town and Amy always enjoyed having Silver over. He's like a big kid and is funny and nice. Knuckles was finishing his sweet roll. 'We should get searching after we digest our meal" said Knuckles. 'I think I ate a little to much" said silver as he passed gas and blushed red. This made everyone chuckle. Mushrooms make Silver very musical in the rear end area . (So many intestinal gas jokes). Anyway Once the team was ready to go They began searching, Except sally who stayed with Rouge and Mina Mongoose. They were in charge of guarding her along with Shadow. Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy went into town and began asking people if they had seen anything suspicious.

Two people led them to a parking lot saying they knew the way. They were both pit bulls with hoodies. When the team got there, The soon realized it was a trap. Waiting for them was eight more pit bulls. "Robotnik paid us to keep all you freedom freaks in check" said The leader who was a big brown pit bull. Amy pulled out her Piko hammer and Knuckles readied his fist. Silver readied his phychokinesis and Tails pulled out a stun baton.

They all ran at our group of heroes. Silver kicked one in the face and then threw him with his kinesis. Knuckles grabbed to by the throat and then slammed their heads together, causing both their noses to start bleeding . Tails hit one upside the head with his baton, It just growled at Tails. Tails laughed sheepishly and Then silver punched it in the face sending blood spewing out of the mutt's mouth ,then blasted him with kinesis. Amy hit one with the piko hammer and knocked him into another. The pit bulls ran off. "That's right mutts run" said Knuckles insulting the Dogs as they ran. The team then continued on searching till they found a clue. To be continued.


	8. You found me

The clue was a pack of cigarettes. The label read black wolf. The brand that Scourge always smoked. The pack was empty,but beside it was a freshly smoked cigarette. Scourge could still be around. They kept on searching. They now stumbled upon some foot prints leading into a open ended Alley. They kept alert. The Alley led to the slum area. Where bad men like Scourge hung out. All the thugs cleared out when they saw Knuckles. Knuckles had a reputation for being a guy you don't want to mess with. The thugs muttered to each other as the team walked by. Some even pointing and whispering. Amy and Tails were nervous, but Knuckles and Silver weren't. They had been on the streets for information so they could handle any thug stupid enough to tangle with them. Tails tracked Scourge's prints with a Heat reader.

Scourge's footprints stopped at a downtown club. The team went inside. Loud music blared and lights and lazers flashed. Scourge was setting on a stool. "So you found me eh?" asked Scourge as he noticed the team. "We're here for justice" said Knuckles. Scourge took a drink of his whiskey then stood up. "Come and get me" said Scourge as he got in his jeet kune do stance. Knuckles and silver charged first. Scourge hit Knuckles with the stool sending him flying through a table, shattering it to pieces. Silver hurled a table at Scourge with his kinesis, Scourge dodged it and The table went flying through the bar counter. All the people in the club ran out. Silver tried to grab Scourge with his kinesis, but Scourge back flipped over him and then got him in a tight head lock. He was about to snap silver's neck, but silver used his power to fly back, slamming Scourge to the wall. Scourge pulled out a knife and threw it at silver.

Silver bent back wards to avoid it, then grabbed it with his kinesis and threw it back. Scourge dashed at silver and went for a spinning back kick. Silver caught his foot with the kinesis, then threw him into a vase. Silver went to hurl a chair at Scourge, but he kicked it back. It was too fast, for silver to catch. It hit him and dazed him. Scourge rolled into a ball and homing attacked Silver, sending him to the ground. Knuckles got up and dashed at Scourge. Scourge blocked his punch and retaliated with a combination of punches and hammer fist strikes. Scourge finished the combination with a front kick, Knuckles caught his foot then pushed him back. Scourge came at him with a 540 corkscrew kick. Knuckles lunged at Scourge and caught his foot, He then tackled Scourge in mid air. They both hit the ground with a thud.

Scourge got to his feet first and punt kicked knuckles across the room and through the glass of a aquarium. Now it was Just Amy and Tails. Amy lunged at Scourge. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY SONIC!" she yelled as she flew towards him. Scourge caught her by the throat in mid air. Amy dropped her hammer. Scourge lifted her off the ground by the throat and began tightening his grip. Tails ran at Scourge. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"he said. Scourge backhanded him onto the floor. He then continued squeezing Amy's throat. Amy gasped for breath and her face was becoming purple. All of a sudden A blue, black striped hedgehog Shot at Scourge. He dodged the bullet and let go of Amy. Standing in the Doorway was Crush. "Get Knuckles and Silver out of here and go, I'll cover you" said Crush to Amy and Tails. They left and Now it was just Crush and Scourge. Crush knew he was outmatched. Scourge had powers, Crush was strong for a regular Mobian, but Scourge was ten times stronger and twenty times faster than him.

Crush had a gun and a knife. Bullets aren't to effective against Someone who can run at the Speed of light. He and Scourge now stared at each other. Both less then fifteen feet from each other. Crush knew before he could pull his gun, scourge could already have him dead. So Crush continued Staring. Scourge smiled and lit a cigarette. "Any day now" he said as he blew a puff of smoke into the air. Crush decided he would have to do this the old fashion way. He threw down his knife and gun and put up his fist. Scourge cracked his neck and smirked at Crush. To be continued.


	9. Any last words?

Crush lunged at Scourge, Scourge put his arm out and clothes lined him. The force made Crush do a flip. Crush tried to get to his feet, but Scourge dashed to him. He grabbed Crush by the feet and began spinning him around and around, he finally let go and sent Crush into a row of tables. Scourge then picked Crush up over his head with one hand and Slammed him to the ground. Scourge wasn't done yet. He stood Crush back up and then gave him a hard punch to the gut, Crush fell to the ground. He began coughing,he was coughing blood. Crush got to his feet, on his own this time. Crush struck Scourge in the face with his fist, Scourge didn't even flinch. Crush gave him a combination of lefts and rights, Scourge just gave him a smile.

Crush then picked up a table leg and hit Scourge in the gut with it, Scourge yawned mockingly. Crush was now a little angry. He grabbed Scourge and began kneeing him in the stomach. Scourge took the hard hits like nothing. Crush went for a jumping knee attack, but Scourge caught him in mid air, then body slammed him onto the ground. Scourge then picked him up by the throat and began to pound his face with his fist. He then put Crush down and leap into the air with a five hundred forty degree spin and struck Crush in the face with his foot. The force of the kick made crush do a front flip. Crush got back up, he was dazed and confused. Scourge pelted him with a brutal combination of hammer fists, punches, wrist blows and then ended the combination with a back spin kick.

Scourge then put his foot on Crush's chest. Crush punched him in the ankle repeatedly, trying to get him off. The green hedgehog smiled then stomped Crush's chest. Crush yelped in pain,Scourge then stomped on his ribs. Crush heard his bones crackle, Crush stared up in horror as Scourge grabbed him by the throat and picked him up once more. Scourge threw him into the air then jumped up and back flipped kicked him. Crush hit the ground hard. Crush had multiple cuts on his face and his eye was bleeding and he had internal bleeding, but he still tried to get back to his feet.

"You should have kept the gun" said Scourge with a smirk. Scourge picked up Crush's gun and put it to his head. "Any last words?" asked Scourge. "Yeah *censor* you" replied Crush, then he kicked Scourge in the stomach and and then punched him in the throat. This bought Crush some time. He grabbed his gun that Scourge dropped and fired multiple times at him. Scourge dodged nine of the bullets, then he caught the last one. "I'm so dead" said Crush. Scourge now slowly walked towards him and Crush didn't have any clips left.

Crush pulled out his knife then threw it at Scourge, he kicked it back and it pierced Crush's shoulder. Crush yelped as he fell to the ground. Scourge then walked out of the night club. Silver, Knuckles,Amy and Tails rushed into the building. Scourge was gone and Crush on the ground, he was in pain. Silver used his kinesis to pull the knife spurted and Crush gritted his teeth. "We need to get him back to my house" said Amy. Knuckles put him over his shoulder. Tails called in the Tornado (his plane) and they flew back to Amy's house in seconds. Crush had lost alot of blood and slipped into unconsciousness. They got home and Amy put him on her bed and grabbed her first aid kit. Crush's snout was dislocated. Amy knew she had to put it back in place, She put him to sleep with a Anesthetic flower. She grabbed his snout and popped it back into place. She know needed to stop the bleeding inside. She grabbed a Scalpel and went to work. She then stitched his stomach up and put a cast on his ribs.

She had graduated medical school five months ago. She put bandages on his cuts. she then worked on his shoulder. Knuckles and Silver waited patiently, she had been working on Crush for four hours. Tails left to see Sally. Amy stopped the bleeding in his shoulder and then stitched it up. Amy took off her apron and gloves and washed the blood off her hands. Crush was going to be fine. she then changed the bed sheets and washed the other one. Scourge was still on the lose and Amy knew they had to stop him.


	10. Surprise

"Is Crush gonna be okay" asked Silver. "Yeah" replied Amy. He's brave for standing up to Scourge like that" she said as she sat down by silver on the couch. Amy took care of Crush for three weeks till he recovered enough to help him self. "Thanks Amy" he said taking off his bandages, he had a large scar on his stomach. " Chicks dig scars" said Crush as he chuckled softly. Sonic was still in a coma. Scourge and his team and went off the grid for a while. Robotnik was off the grid as well. Shadow was now setting beside Sonic's be. "Things haven't been the same without you blue, I don't have anyone to exchange snarky comments with and exchange banter" said Shadow. "One thing I know is Amy misses you more than anyone, Rogue is calling me for a date I have to go know friend" said Shadow as he walked off.

10:00 P.M

Sonic's eyes opened. The room was dark, Sonic couldn't remember anything that happened a month ago, only fragments and snippets of what went down. He didn't know if they were real or not. Sonic noticed he had slimmed down about five pounds and looked fit like he was in his prime. A nurse came in and screamed,she then realized he had woke up and went to get the doctor. Sonic had no time for this he tried to get to his feet, but his legs felt like rubber. He pushed him self up and then went to escape out the window. The doctor came in just as he hand his hand on the window. She was a blonde haired squirrel with pink eyes and a gray hair. "Mister hedgehog could you please sit down?" she asked.

"Why am I here" he asked frantically, he had a frightened look in his huge emerald eyes. "You have been in a coma for thirty two days" she said. "What happened?" he asked still frightened. She turned on the light. "Someone broke into your house, killed your pet and then you suffered head trauma, that's all I know" she said. "My dog is dead" he asked in shock. "I'm sorry about your loss, but please sit down so we can examine you she said. Sonic dd as she asked. She took his pulse, looked inside his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. He checked up fine. She then turned him around and smacked his butt. "What was that for" he asked. "To check if your body still has enough healthy fat" she said. She then weighed Sonic. He came in at seventy eight pounds, his weight a month ago was eighty three.

Luckily Sonic hadn't lost any muscle and still had enough fat to show he was healthy. "As hardy as you are, I'll say you'll be fine" said the Doctor. Her name tag read Dr. Maddith. "Thank you Dr. Maddith" he said. "Call me Taria, and by the way you have a nice bottom" she said as she left the room. Sonic chuckled. He then remembered Muttski. He remembered now. He was gonna make scourge pay, but first he needed to train. He had forgot some of his skills and lost some off his memory from the head trauma. The doctor told him to rest for at least one and a half more months. The doctor gave the Team the news and they all showed up soon. They all told Sonic how much they missed him. Sally gave Sonic a huge kiss, which made Amy's blood boil, but she didn't show she was mad.

The team then gave sonic a cupcake it read happy birthday, Sonic had just turned seventeen and didn't even blew out the candle fast, then he ate it really fast and got icing on his face. The cupcake was fudge icing on yellow cake and vanilla cream filled. The team chuckled. "We all missed you bud" said Silver as he handed Sonic a napkin. Tails gave Sonic a hug. "I was worried about you, after all you are my big brother" he said. Amy gave Sonic his gift. It was a new pair of shoes. They were crimson red and white like his others but these looked like Nike. They were also light as a feather and the material was of course friction proof. "Wow where did you get these?" asked Sonic in awe. I made them with the help of Tails. "We made them three months before you were in a coma to get ready for your birthday" said Tails.

Sonic was happy to be back and his birthday wish was simple... be continued.


End file.
